Not The Boy Next Door
by Evelyn-Blue
Summary: Set after 'The Break Up'. After two months Kurt finds himself miserable and somewhat alone, with Rachel starting anew with Brody he can't help the feeling and that damn neighbor of his is starting to get a massive pain in the ass. Kurtbastian. Rachel X Brody. Set with Eli taking over Sebastian's previous role, Kurt hasn't met him before this.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so this is a new fic I've been working on after watching 'The Break-Up' and decided I would do a continuation based on it very loosely, using the plot line from the show to start it off take a different spin on it. **_

_**So, this is a Kurtbastian fic and please bear in mind that in this story Kurt hasn't met Sebastian. Sebastian NEVER has been a part of the Dalton Academy Warblers, ok? Basically I'm twisting it so that in the episodes where Sebastian had been in are replaced by this 'Eli' character.**_

* * *

The keys clacked furiously as one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel sat at the simple desk in front of his laptop, his eyes flickering to and from the clock on the freshly painted wall every few minutes or so. He needed to get this up and running on before in another half hour, Joseph had taken an unexpected leave of absence due to coming down with something he probably caught in that dodgy coffee shop he liked so much; Kurt rolled his eyes at the thought and sighed in frustration. He had been dumped with the assignment an hour before he was due to leave work and after the he broke in to the couture vault that time with Rachel, Kurt wasn't really aloud to be there without Isabelle r another senior member of staff.

So at 8.57pm he sat with a mug of black coffee and looked at the luminous screen and huffed slightly as he ran fingers through his hair and took a sip of the black liquid and grimaced.

'_I have got to get a coffee machine…and milk…'_ He thought as he placed the mug back down, making a face at the hot feeling on the tip of his tongue followed with the bitter taste. He was so busy he hadn't heard the steps of two people heading up the stairs and sliding the door open to the apartment.

"Hey Kurt! Me and Brody bought Chinese food, you want some?" Rachel beamed widely as she turned a little to shut the door and Brody stood with a small smile holding up the two bags of food in the air for Kurt to see there was very much enough causing the porcelain skinned boy to laugh a little in reaction. His stomach growled lowly in upset as Kurt hadn't found the time to make anything when he came in, "That sounds amazing Rach."

"I'll get some dishes." Rachel took the bags from Brody and hurried off to get some plates and probably some wine to wash the food down well. "Hang on, I'll help." Brody hung up his coat on the simple rack and followed her which made Kurt stifle a small laugh.

It had been at least two months since Finn had surprised Rachel in New York only for the pair of them to separate a few days later after Rachel took a flight and a cab ride to Lima, Ohio or more specifically William McKinley High. He felt some pride swell in thought, he never would have imagined a few years ago being best friends with Rachel Berry, let alone living with her while both living out their dreams in New York. While Finn and Rachel were perfect for each other he felt that Rachel needed to let Finn go for once and become a woman just like she needed the makeover from Vogue.

"What are you working on?" Rachel slung over Kurt eyeing up his laptop which he promptly shut half way and she looked at him with a pout. "Joseph is ill and they only just thought to give me this an hour before I left work. It needs to be online by 9.30pm, its already late it was supposed to be updated at 3pm this afternoon." He sighed as Rach twisted the wine glasses within her hand and setting one down in front of him. "That sucks…" she pursed her lips before smiling, "Lemme see that Kurt!"

She went to swoop towards the laptop but Kurt quickly whipped it from underneath. "No, no, no Miss Berry, you are not permitted to see what is due to come out on ."

"Please Kurt! I'm only gonna read it when you post it online anyway, don't be so mean!" Rachel pouted and placed her wine in her lap, tapping the green bottle as she awaited Kurt to give in and let her have her way but instead he chuckled and spoke in a mock condescending tone. "Well I suppose you'll have to read it later then won't you? Where's Brody anyway?"

Rachel groaned in mock annoyance and rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Kurt from her seated position. "He's warming up some plates in the oven so the food won't get cold to quick when we dish it out."

"Bon appetite!" Brody grinned as he carried all three plates out effortlessly making the two laugh. Kurt grabbed the blanket on the side and layed it out on the floor so they could all sit on it to eat, not that they needed it now that they were finally starting to furnish the place but it seemed like tradition now to sit on the floor to eat.

Kurt sat with the two others catching up on the NYADA life and the adventures of Rachel surviving yet another dance lesson with Cassie July, they maybe on better terms than before but the woman was still ruthless in her methods of teaching. Kurt turned at the buzzing from his jean pocket and rolled his eyes as he looked at the screen, the jingle was on going as Kurt discarded it to the side and started to poke at his food a little more harshly and even Rachel looked over in concern, or maybe she was being nosey instead seeing as she crooned her neck to see the caller ID.

Blaine.

Rachel's mouth made an 'O' shape as she suck back down and looked at her food awkwardly and Brody looked from the phone as it buzzed then to Rachel then spoke. "So Kurt, Rachel and I are heading to 'Call Backs' again with some of the people from our classes, you should tag along." His smile was sincere as he suggested the idea.

Kurt felt a smile tug at his lips, he liked Brody, he was a sweet guy and he would be great for Rachel.

"I don't think-"

"Come on bud, live a little. It would be great to meet people especially if you do reconsider applying for NYADA next year." Kurt rolled his eyes and sat back up. He really had no excuse not to go.

"Fine, but I'm not drinking."

* * *

'_Not drinking my ass!'_

Kurt thought bitterly as he stumbled a little down the stairs and out the door where the cool air hit him suddenly. He had no idea which part of the NYADA dorms he was coming from but all he remembered was rounds of shots and then someone saying something about a party back at the dorms and so he assumed that was how he got there.

'_She'll make it home ok, I need coffee…' _Kurt had seen Rachel somewhat worse for wear with her hair tangled and make up slightly smeared on the couch with Brody's arm wrapped loosely around her. They had been passed out for some time and Kurt really didn't want to deal with his best friend whining about how dreadful she looked from the night before.

"Mocha Latte, keep the change." He handed the money over as he took his order and mumbled into the take away cup. He felt nearly as bad as the time he threw up on Miss Pillsbury's shoes in the hallways of McKinley and grimacing at the recollection of his Bambi quote.

"Stupid Stairs… who PUTS those there?!" He ranted as he tripped over one just barely catching himself and not managing to spill his coffee and groaning once more as he dug for his key in his pocket.

"You see Adam it's like this… I can't have a relationship because…because…" A voice came from the door opposite his apartment, two men coming out. The one who was talking was slender and thin with brunette hair slightly messed up and in boxers and a vest the other was only a tad bit bigger in muscles and had Black hair, currently being escorted out of the neighbouring apartment.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his temple at the noise, he really could not be asked for this.

"This is my boyfriend!"

Before Kurt knew it he was swivelled around on the spot and his face was the picture of shock. The man in his vest and boxers had his arms wrapped around him and rubbing his arm, dangerously invading Kurt's personal space. Kurt's lips tightened as he slowly turned to the man with a _'what the hell?!' _look on his face to be met by a wide grin.

"Play along, please..." the man whispered into his ear making it tickle in an awful way making Kurt wince and rub his ear on his shoulder at the sensation.

"I see, I'm sorry… I had no idea you were taken." Adam skulked off with an embarrassed look and Kurt's eyes followed the man from his stiff, upright position, slumping as the other man loosened his grip on his arm.

"Thank you so much. He hasn't stopped pestering me for weeks…" The man scratched his head a little as he looked at Kurt, who had a face like thunder, his lips firmly shut and pulled into a sarcastic smile followed with a glare. "My pleasure, I wanted to be greeted by a half dressed idiot who can't even confront a man followed by the faint smell of Craig's List."

The man looked slightly taken by surprised the smirked at the venomous tone, "Whatever Gayface, if you ever need someone to remove that pole up your ass let me know."

Kurt scoffed in anger as he opened his door and stepped in and as he turned around the man stood with a laugh at his door also.

"I'm Sebastian by the way!"

"Piss Off."

And with that he slammed the door.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? It was an idea that when I came up with it I had to run and find my laptop immediately! If you feel anything needs to be included just let me know or any thoughts on how an eventual confrontational arguement with Blaine would go give me a message!**_

_**-Blue **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So In the space of me posting the first chapter and going to bed I have had nearly 300 views, 21 follows, 8 favorites and 5 reviews. THAT IS SO AWESOME!_**

* * *

The early morning light seeped through the window and over the double bed, creeping its way slowly to wake up the man curled in content slumber. Kurt rolled over a few times and groaned as his arms stretched outwards.

'_t's no use, I suppose I'll have to get up…'_he sighed in thought as he rose up gently from his bed and brushed his bangs upwards out of his face, standing as he yawned he made his way out into the living area.

"Rach? Rachel?" he poked his head around as his glass blue eyes searched the room for his roommate. He sighed at the silence; normally Rachel would be up about the same time making her breakfast before heading to NYADA. "Looks like it's just me…" he quietly observed as he took some eggs out of the fridge along with some bread stored on the counter.

Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed as his phone once again started to vibrate on the counter in an endless buzzing tone reflecting Blaine's name yet again on the ID. He stopped a moment in thought of whether he should answer it and tell him where to shove his apologies, it had been two months and the guy really didn't get the hint. Of course he still loved Blaine more than anything, the dapper school boy was his first kiss that was meaningful and the boy he lost his virginity to.

Thinking back the boy at Dalton compared to the boy ringing him now were completely different, he used to be the one that would be strong and think logically but over the past few months Blaine had deteriorated into being clingy and a little too emotional, not that he had minded; after being branded 'girly' the majority of the time he liked being the rock.

"Some rock I turned out to be…" Kurt sighed as he glanced back once again at the phone only this time his eyes nearly popped out of his skull and his mouth was agape in shock, he looked at the clock on the wall to double check, rubbing his eyes. "I'm gonna be late for work!"

He hurried to put the food away and ran to his make shift room; he grimaced looking at his bottles of lotion on the vanity. He wouldn't have time to do his skin routine and as much as he was against going without it he would have to if he wanted to get to work on time.

"DAMN IT!" he screeched as he did up his black slacks and a plain white shirt. He grabbed his newest blazer which was green and brown hatched tweed, normally he thought tweed was awful but it was coming back into fashion with a vengeance and if put together right it did have a great look about it.

He grabbed the tie off the vanity and sighed looking in the full length mirror. He'd grabbed a bow tie… a deep green.

He tied it up and shook off the sudden downer. Running product through his hair he moved around in hurried movements, hopping around as one hand attempted to put on his shoes and the other straining to reach his bag with his laptop in. Groaning in frustration he reached the door and ran back again, he was_ not _leaving without his hippo broach!

The door slid open and shut incredibly fast as he stormed down the stairs thinking that if he missed a few he could get to the train station quicker. _'Laptop, phone, schedule…'_

He was knocked back with a bang as he bumped into something in his way, he rubbed his head a little, "Watch it Gay face, I don't have a death wish you know." If looks could kill he would have murdered Sebastian a million times over, he just had to get in the way…

"Because God forbid you be late for getting your rocks off with some guy equally as cheap as you Craig's List." He seethed, he had not been in the mood and ever since this idiot moved in he spent his nights turning up the tv or holding a pillow over his ears to block out his neighbours sexual escapades. Even Rachel had scoffed at the behaviour, spotting several men leave on different days but at least she could go hang out with Brody to get away. "I like your aftershave by the way, 'Jealousy by You'?"

Sebastian smirked as Kurt stood up and cocked his nose at the smirking man and walked away then started to run as he got outside.

'_Me, jealous? Please…"_

* * *

When he finally reached the office he was about 13 minutes late and he looked around to see if Isabelle was anywhere in sight, sometimes the fashionista started a bit late so hopefully today was one of those days and he wouldn't be caught.

He straightened up and neatened his blazer, _'be casual…you weren't late…'_ he let out a sharp breath and strode to his desk and set up his laptop and his charger into the wall.

"Bit of a hectic morning?" Looking up he smiled at the woman in front of him and smiled with a bit of a laugh. Kelsey was about his age and was a previous intern, after a year they took her on full time and Kurt could see exactly why; she had style to die for and a collective ideas at the mention of a single word.

"You could say so Kels, how'd you know?" He wasn't even going to pretend he hadn't been late to her, she knew better. "Nice scarf by the way." He studied the burgundy fabric which wasn't used the way a normal scarf would, it was tied in her hair with a simple not at the side which made her brunette waves balance out with her hair. She leaned on the door frame, the curves on her body reflected with the simple grey pencil skirt and burgundy knitted boob tube.

"Because you look paler than usual and someone clearly hasn't had his moisturiser this morning. I got you some coffee, I had to do a run and I knew you wouldn't say no." She took a take-out cup from the cardboard tray and placed it in front of him. "I have moisturiser at my desk, you might wanna be snappy though; Isabelle rang this morning and that Alex Simpson is due to be in this morning, I managed to cover for you but she wants you to keep him entertained because she's running late."

Kelsey leaned over and winked with a cheeky grin, Kurt loved this girl from day one they had clicked and she knew him off by heart and vice versa. Alex on the other hand was modelling some designer wear for the special they were running that month in Vogue, there was no denying the blonde was hot.

"Are we still meeting for lunch later?" Kelsey looked back taking her drink and smiled wickedly, taking some books while she was at it. "And miss out on the gossip? Boy you be trippin'." She said the last part slowly with a bit of sass making Kurt smile and laugh, covering his mouth at her antics.

Lunchtime finally rolled around and both Kurt and Kelsey popped down the road to this quaint little diner that had delicious coffee and a great selection of food. Kurt sat with a vegetarian lasagne and Kelsey sat with a Panini, the two sighing in relief as they sat down.

* * *

"So…" Kelsey wiped her chin with a napkin and took a quick sip of her tea, "How was entertaining Aleeeex?" Kurt put down his fork and pursed his lips in a pout as he tilted his head trying not to laugh, he was waiting for her to pipe up and it was only a matter of time.

"It was fine," he rolled his eyes, "We just went over outfits for the shoot and discussed it quite a bit, it's a shame not many models have control of what they have to model, he had great ideas and luckily Isabelle loved them." Kurt started to dig into his food once more as Kelsey leaned her chin on her hand and clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant! A little birdie told me he gave you his numbeeeer!" She sing-songed as she sat back up with a grin leaving Kurt looking slightly horrified for a moment.

"You didn't hear that from anyone."

"Ok, So I may have gone rummaging in the top drawer of your desk but I needed paper clips I swear!" He had to laugh at her because she was now laughing loudly, she knew she was a lousy liar when it came to Kurt raising an eyebrow and giving her a glare. "Oh come on Kurt he's cute you should…"

She was stopped by the interruption of Kurt's phone buzzing once more on the table; she looked over and sighed when Kurt looked put down by the call.

"Why don't you just answer it? Or at least block his number Kurt you were so happy when we first met and every time he phones you just…..sink." She cocked her head to get him to look at her and when he made eye contact he sat up and wiped his chin with a napkin.

"I just… part of me still loves him, there wasn't anything not to love but I don't know if I could ever forgive him. Out of the pair of us he always got attention and I knew he was desirable by other men..."he sucked in some air, "I don't think I'll ever feel good enough for him."

"Stop it. Kurt." Kelsey made him look at her when she gripped his hand in a friendly squeeze. "You're hot honey, bloody hell you had an offer from a model and don't pretend you haven't seen how some guys look at you. Even I wanted to do you the second you walked into Vogue!"

Kurt laughed along with her, he remembered the flirting over the first couple of weeks and he had to admit when Kelsey wanted a man she was ruthless. Even when she was told he was gay she still made sure the offer was open but with so many things in common it was quickly swept away, they couldn't help but be such good friends.

"You're only as good as you feel sweetness so you need someone to make you feel good. Go out with Alex, it couldn't hurt." She looked down at the phone buzzing for the hundredth time and gave Kurt a sly look, her lips curling into a huge smirk. Out of nowhere they both made a grab for the phone and Kurt cursed and slightly had a fit in his seat when Kelsey beat him to it.

"No, no, no, no, Kels!" he squealed a little as she slid the bar across and answered the phone, clearing her throat before speaking into the receiver.

"Hola! Sorry, me no speak English bye bye now!" She put on a ridiculous accent making Kurt cover his mouth with both hands to stifle his laughter.

"I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe you didn't do that sooner."

* * *

The end of the day couldn't come quick enough, walking up to his apartment with Kelsey he leant his head on his phone as he dug out the keys, Kelsey on the other hand rolled her eyes around the place drinking it in and singing a little to herself in entertainment. The next thing they knew the neighboring apartment opened and Sebastian stood leaning on the doorframe eyeing up Kurt, Kelsey slowly stopped her little harmonies and looked between the two men and what Sebastian was looking at.

Kurt's ass.

She looked back and Sebastian knotted his eyebrows and cocked his head laughing when she nodded at Kurt's ass and doing a thumbs up in approval mouthing something along the lines of _'I'd tap that.'_

"Ok Rach well me and Kels are just gonna chill for a bit and make some diner. I'll leave some in the oven for when you come back later. Ok? Bye." Kurt cut off the phone call doing a double take at the look on Kelsey's face giving him a questioning look; her lips looked like they were saying _'OoOoOoo'_ and her sight was looking directly behind him.

Kurt slowly turned to scoff at Sebastian.

"Can I help you?" he sneered leaning on the door with his keys dangling from his hand, Kelsey suddenly looked had her eyes transfixed on the awkward situation, her eyelashes batting in wonder.

"You could but I think I could help you more…" Kurt scowled when Kelsey whistled at the cheesy line and looked back at Sebastian with a glare. "I also appreciate all my escapades to make me a sandwich afterwards."

Kelsey by now was laughing at both the comment and look on Kurt's face, everyone knew that the 'Sandwich' scenario was a sexist saying most men bantered about. Before Kurt could answer Kelsey butted in knowing very well the porcelain fashionista was about to blow by the sudden throbbing vein that had appeared on his forehead.

"Oh Honey, If woman or a man in your case can get up and go to the kitchen after sex and make you a sandwich then clearly as a man you haven't done your job right and don't_ deserve _a sandwich."

Sebastian's smirk dropped and Kurt smirked in response and crossed his arms.

"Whatever, I have this." He held up Kurt's hippo broach and Kurt felt his hand fly up to his blazer in search. "You dropped it when you ran into my abs this morning Gay face." He chucked the item so Kurt could catch it and then disappeared into the apartment leaving the both Kurt and Kelsey to laugh hysterically.

* * *

_**Just to let you guys know that Kelsey is a character of my own making, i thought it would be great to have a friend that Kurt works with seeing as Rachel has Brody and probably some other friends' in NYADA. She is mainly based on characteristics of a few of my friends' so I hope you liked her!**_

_**-Blue**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wow._**

**_Over 50 followers after just two chapters? You guy's are awesome! I'm so glad you like my OC too!_**

* * *

Kurt let out a sound in between a groan and a laugh as the two entered the apartment, hanging up their coats before heading straight to the kitchen with their bags and setting up various kitchen utensils. Kurt went to the fridge, arching an eyebrow as he looked back to Kelsey who had gotten out a few cake tins and an electric whisk from some of the cupboards.

"Kels? Honey what are you doing?" He shut the fridge and watched the pale girl swing on her heels and suck her lips inwards in a playful manner, doe eyes looking back at him. "I'm making cakes silly, we said we were baking tonight!"

Kurt chuckled, "Kels, shouldn't we be making some dinner first? Cakes should come later don't you think?" Kelsey's lips popped whilst she walked over to the bags of food, pulling out flour, sugar and eggs before prancing back to the counter humming.

"Have you never had cake for a meal before? It's like one of the main food groups' man, lighten up!" Her voice was full of mock excitement and shock as her hands waved around and she shook Kurt a little by the shirt making him laugh comically. "Seriously, you look like you need to take out some pent up anger on something; you can't really get cakes wrong and let's be fair if we get this done first it can bake whilst we prepare dinner right? Then we can like, have cakes straight after!"

Kurt bit his lips before snatching the wooden spoon she held out for him from her grip, smacking her lightly in the shoulder making her squeal and push him a little.

"So, your neighbour is cute…." Kelsey had been quiet for a while and Kurt was anticipating a remark like that, he sighed and smacked her hand away when she loomed over to swipe some of the mixture with her finger. She snapped up with a frown, "Not even my mama does that to me Hummel!"

She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. "My neighbour is a pig as you can see from hat comment he made. He's rude, obnoxious and not to mention he has a different guy back there every night; Rachel might be able to sleep through it but I certainly can't!"

At this point he was banging the spoon around the bowl in an angry manner making Kelsey cringe slightly, her hands up to do something but flinching every time the spoon banged against the glass rim of the bow. "Babe, the bowl didn't do anything to you! Put the spoon…..down…." she spoke slowly gesturing with her hands to put the offensive utensil down, "Maybe I'll do the cooking tonight…"

* * *

About an hour and a half later Kurt was washing up the dishes in the kitchen when he heard the music thumping around the apartment, he raised an eyebrow but thought nothing of it until he walked out the room to see Kelsey in some tights, underwear and bra sat comfortably on the floor in front of a mirror, slapping on make up like it was going out of fashion.

"Woah, Woah..uhh I'm sorry!" Kurt squeaked obviously flustered, his hands shooting up straight to his eyes as he backed away. He could hear Kelsey laughing followed by the feeling of her hands pulling his away from his face which was now cherry red in embarrassment.

"Oh Babe, I'm not embarrassed! Hell half the people of work have seen me naked including Marcus from accounting!" Kurt's eyebrow shot up in sudden intrigue as she turned away to sit back down, her hair done up with a single band to keep it out of her face in an ungodly fashion as it bopped up and down with every step.

"Even Marcus from accounting?" his voice was sly and somewhat questioning as she pulled her eyelid down to apply some eyeliner.

"Christmas meal last year, that's another story all together." She giggled gesturing for the bag behind him which he threw her way shaking his head. "I thought we were going to watch a film and you know, chill?"

Kurt questioned sitting on the edge of the table getting the sudden hint that Kelsey wouldn't be dolling herself up to have it drip down her face whilst watching 'P.S I Love you.' She stood up again after perfecting her face and pulled the band from her hair, letting the waves fall around her face once more.

"Yeeeeah….No."

"No?"

"No." She responded simply, taking the little black dress out of her bag and holding it up against herself, Kurt nodding in approval. "We are going out to get our freak on!"

Kurt laughed as she shimmied in to the skimpy, curve hugging dress and dancing around at the new volume of the music, dragging him to dance around the room with her.

* * *

Kurt didn't know whether to be mad or grin like a Cheshire cat at the moment. They had rolled up to one of New York's finest clubs, the music was banging the drinks were spectacular and the men were even better with a mix of both straight and gay people in the place it had something for the two of them.

Including Alex.

Kurt's jaw had dropped at his messy blonde hair and the abs through his vest top as sweat poured off his muscular arms, he had seen both him and Kelsey enter and made his way over to come and say hello almost immediately along with his friends'.

"Hey, You never called me!" Alex grinned and shouted over the music whilst holding Kurt at the hips so he could reach his ear. "Are you having a good night?!"

"Better than I thought! Sorry I didn't call, I've been busy!" he shouted back in laughter, the alcohol was making him giddy and he couldn't ignore how good it felt when Alex squeezed comfortingly on the flesh under his shirt above his hip. He wasn't lying he had been extremely busy with work.

He looked over to Kelsey who was snogging one of Alex's friend's between grinding against him in time with the music.

"You want another drink?" Before Kurt could answer Alex passed him another alcoholic beverage which he chugged gratefully, his throat slightly dry when he looked at the other man. Oh yes, Kurt had temptations since coming to New York but never even made a second glance because of his relationship with Blaine, he had been happy.

In the next moment he was being dragged into the girls' bathroom by Kelsey, the other women looked but squealed in delight at him being in there when he gave them little fashion tips and sorted out their hair in a presentable manner. Kelsey turned, slumping all her weight on the sink unit, he arms leaning on them as her lips formed a smirk that would put Santana to shame.

"So, how's your night?" She slurred as he took out her brush and started to sort out the luscious waves in her hair once more.

"Clearly not as good as yours, can't blame you though he was cute!" Kurt slurred back, blinking at the sound of his voice in such a quieter setting, the bass could still be heard but he didn't really need to yell at the moment to have a conversation. He sighed as she tutted, "I just, Blaine has always been the one for me you know? I like, I do like Alex. A LOT. I just…"

Kelsey grabbed his face and made him look at her dead in the eyes.

"Have fun Honey, no one says you have to sleep with the guy, just let loose yeah?" She gave him a big kiss on the lips and pulled him out of the toilets by his hand and immediately on the dance floor. Kurt didn't care that he couldn't dance well but he just enjoyed the feeling of dancing between Alex and Kelsey in a playful manner.

When the club shut Alex, Kelsey, Kurt and Alex's friend Jay all walked along the road singing and swinging in a drunken state, Kurt being held up by Alex who seemed the most sober of all of them at this point. Kelsey was currently snogging the guy goodbye at the door to Kurt's block of apartments', she was staying the night so wouldn't be inviting any man back for 'Coffee'.

Kurt looked shyly at the two before looking to the floor, feeling Alex come in closer and prop his head up with a finger.

"Hey.."

"Hey…" Kurt replied shyly, his eyes flicking from Alex's eyes to his lips and back again. Alex leaned in close and caught Kurt's lips in a heated, searing kiss that left both of them gasping for air but Kurt cut off the second kiss with a shudder. "I'm sorry Alex I…" Kurt felt hot, fresh tears fall from his eyes, "I just got out of a long term relationship...I can't"

"It's ok Kurt. I understand. I had a good night ok? I really hope that you did too, see you soon yeah?" Alex smiled whilst rubbing Kurt's arms up and down and walking away with his friend Jay. Kelsey looked over and stumbled to Kurt trying to console him as tears kept falling.

"I don't know why I'm still upset he was so nice to me Kels, he was understanding" Kurt slurred as Kelsey helped him up the flight of stairs, forcing him to hold her heels in one hand. "It's his fault! It's Blaine's fucking fault!"

Kurt was shouting at this point and no matter how much Kelsey pressed a finger to his lips and made hushed sounds it didn't calm him down, "Kurt, baby give me your phone, this isn't a good idea!" Kurt was currently staring at his phone and tapping the screen furiously, jerking his arm away from Kelsey so she couldn't take the phone away.

"Would you bloody keep it down!" Sebastian walked out of his apartment in his boxers and a loose dressing gown glaring angrily at the two. "Oh. It's you." His voice was dead panned and Kelsey looked at him pleadingly.

"He's calling his ex! This is bad, I'm sorry! If you make him stop I'll, I'll…" Kelsey stopped to think as she clutched Sebastian's robe, "I'll make you a sandwich!" Sebastian burst out laughing and made her turn around and pushed her into Kurt's apartment.

"I'll see what I can do Dollface." Sebastian then focused his attention on his drunk neighbour who was slumped against the wall and vrying into the phone like a mad man.

"I was perfectly fine, having a great night until I thought of YOU. YOU, did this to me! I knew I wasn't good enough for you but I didn't think you would do this, I feel…I feel like I'm gonna die right now!" Kurt was hysterical and Sebastian took the phone from him and finished the call. "What do you think YOU'RE doing? How dare you, give me my phone back!"

Kurt thumped lazily on Sebastian's chest before he gave up and started crying once more making his neighbour sigh in defeat. Sebastian picked up Kurt and took him into his apartment forcing the alcohol induced teenager to drink some water.

* * *

**_So Kelsey was a bad influence and took Kurt out who turned Alex away at the end of the night...dear oh dear._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it! Review!_**

**_-Blue_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a small chapter while I had some time seeing as I probably won't update until next week now!**_

* * *

The throbbing ache in Kurt's head made him question whether he had been hit with a hammer last night, the pain increasing ten-fold as soon as he moved into a slightly upright position causing him to clutch his head in response to the pain. Groaning Kurt rubbed his face and shifted his heavy weight upwards once more to sit up slightly cursing at himself for going out drinking again, he wasn't a heavy drinker but lately he couldn't say no to going out.

"What fresh hell is this?" he hissed as the light from the window invaded his irises in an ungodly manner, trying to adjust to the brightness.

The room consisted of simplistic décor in creams' and browns' with the slightest hint of gold on some of the frames' and ornaments on the wooden furniture. The room was impeccably clean and kept neat and tidy; Kurt drank in the surroundings before pushing the fleece blanket that had been draped around him off.

"Decided to finally wake up eh, Gay Face? It's about time; if it wasn't for your snoring I could have sworn you were dead." Kurt's neck twisted in a slow manner as he looked over to see Sebastian at the counter with a slice of toast as big as his grin and only wearing boxer shorts. "Not gonna lie we were worried about you."

"We..?" Kurt questioned in a deadly manner, his head still throbbing. "And what the hell are you doing here? If you did anything-!"

"Woah! I didn't do anything! That and this is my apartment I'll have you know, don't start to PMS on me!" Sebastian put down his toast and had a frown on his face, "You decide to go get trolleyed last night and disturb my sleep while doing so."

"Hey Sebby, I got some milk from Kurt's….Oh hey! You're up!" Kurt parted his lips and furrowed his eyebrows at Kelsey who had her hair up on a messy bun and wore just some bed shorts and one of his button down shirts. "Seb helped me get you a tad bit sober last night, you were all sorts of crazy; crying, screeching and calling your ex to tell him how much he ruined your life…"

Kelsey waltzed over to the counter next to Sebastian and boiled the kettle and got a bowl out of the drawer and poured some cereal. Kurt paused for a moment taking in all Kelsey had said, slightly taken aback by her casual tone like it wasn't a big deal and cringed.

"I…phoned Blaine last night?" Kurt barely spoke loud enough but Kelsey heard him fine, she looked over with a spoon in her mouth as she moved the kettle and cups around with her hands. She passed a cup to Sebastian then came over to Kurt and sat down. "It's ok sweetie it happens to the best of us, I've been there."

She handed the steaming mug of coffee to him, she was still casual and only a tad sympathetic which in all fairness he was thankful for; he hated having people tip-toe around him with guilt like they were to blame.

"I tried to get you to put the phone down but I was just as drunk as you, it would have been like the blind leading the blind. When I woke up this morning I popped over to see you but you were still sleeping, oh that reminds me! I owe you a sandwich!" Kelsey jumped up from her seat and scurried to the kitchen making Sebastian laugh.

"It's neat in here…" Kurt observed when Kelsey had left the room to go to the fridge; the quiet was broken between the two boys.

"You think because I like sex I don't clean? More fool you Gay Face." Sebastian smirked making Kurt frown at the response. "Your phone keeps buzzing by the way; you might want to block the number."

"I should have known the apartment was yours with the wafting smell of Craig's List and burning generated by your over developed ego." Kurt mumbled into his mug both savouring the taste and whining at the burn he got from the liquid on his tongue. It was at that moment the sudden chill from the fresh morning air hit his arms and legs and he immediately grabbed the fleece back and pulled it over him.

"WHY AM I UNDRESSED?!" Kurt yelped at the state he was in, he was in boxers, socks and a vest rop and he was pretty sure his hair was mussed in several places. He was seething and his face went a bright red from both anger and embarrassment, sending Sebastian a death glare as he cackled loudly.

"Actually you did that yourself." He took a sip of his coffee and walked over to him, pointing at various items of clothing scattered in a variety of places from the floor to the back of the couch. "You decided to rant a little to yourself after taking your phone back, you shouted down the receiver and thank God I ended the call or I would have felt really sorry for the poor bastard on the other end but hey, I got a strip show out of it."

Kurt grimaced at the items of clothing, his mouth gaping a little like a fish out of water, "You're lying, I would never do such a…"

Sebastian gave him his phone with a video of Kurt rambling at him, slurring something along the lines of, _"I mean, why he would even think of tapping THAT when he has all of THIS?!" _In the video Kurt gestured to the whole of his body before laughing loudly.

"That's it I'm leaving, how DARE you laugh at me!" Kurt grabbed his clothes and hurried out the apartment nearly knocking Kelsey over as he did so leaving the girl slightly confused. Upon leaving the apartment Rachel was coming up the stairs with Brody.

"Kurt? Kurt! What happened to you? Why are you half dressed? I tried phoning you but you didn't answer!" Rachel babbled as she gave Kelsey an accusing look making her frown and mutter something in a mimicking tone, Brody on the other hand looked dazed but slightly amused turning to Kelsey who offered him some of her fruit loops.

"Rach, I'm sorry. Things got a little hectic last night…"

"You're telling me?" Rachel wailed sarcastically, "Why is it when you go out with Kelsey you get into trouble?"

Brody looked over at Kelsey who rolled her eyes and took another spoonful of cereal and Brody took a spoonful after, the two not saying a word and just watching.

"What's the deal with you and Rach?" Brody whispered to Kelsey as she grumbled and swallowed her food.

"I like the girl but she thinks I'm too 'wild and honest'." Kelsey took another spoonful once more and Sebastian swaggered out of the room and silenced them all immediately.

"As much as I love this little get together I never had any interest in the show 'Desperate Housewives' or anything remotely close to it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to restore the balance of 'Craig's List' to my bathroom seeing as it smells strongly of puke and tequila." Sebastian was somewhat mocking but his voice sounded unamused at the same time, he turned his back and slammed the door not wanting to wait for a response and left them all in the hallway.

* * *

_**So I do like Rachel now, she's much better since the start of Glee admittedly but I highly doubt she would approve of Kelsey's wild antics also if you guys have any ideas feel free to PM me!**_

_**-Blue**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok, so I know i took longer to update than what I said and I am so sorry! I've been ill and then when I got better I had to organize a Halloween night for my friend's birthday who always has it fall on that date. Sigh, then there was costumes etc and with work it's been a tad manic.**_

**I really don't want to wait any longer for the next episode! I'm going mad waiting for it! :(**

**Well here's another chapter and it does have some Kurtbastian!**

* * *

"For goodness sake put some clothes on!" The screeching voice of Rachel Berry made all three others' flinch in response, two due to the hangovers' they were currently nursing and Brody out of shock. "Kurt you really need to think about who your befriend here in New York, it's dangerous and something could have happened to you last-"

"That's going a bit far Rach, I doubt Kelsey would have intentionally hurt the guy." Brody's eyebrows knitted together as the shorter girl span on her heel with a furious but caring look on her face, Kurt sighed as he slumped on the couch and lulled his head back and rubbed his temples. "I rang several times Brody! You know how worried I was!"

Kelsey at this point stood in her shirt and panties against the wall with a face of thunder, her smile had faded at the accusation and her eyes glossed over dangerously as her body shook in a mixture of anger and upset.

"Kels? Honey?" Kurt looked back at her and she just bit her lips and shook her head a little looking away. Rachel's tone became higher in a frantic way whilst she described the 'intensity' of the situation to Brody repetitively and Kurt felt guilty being sat there saying nothing, hell even Brody wasn't to impressed.

"Rachel, that's enough!" Kurt sighed and despite his tone being quiet his roommate had heard him and directed her gaze to him in a questioning manner. "No Kurt I don't think you realise just how much of a bad influence she is!"

"Bad influence?" All three looked over to Kelsey due to her venomous tone which in all fairness no one had ever heard before. Her eyes streamed stray tears and her lip quivered a little but the anger was apparent on her delicate features. "Having fun is a bad influence? I got news for you Sweetheart, we were having a pretty good night until he started phoning Blaine and no- I don't blame him for it! It was probably a good damn thing!"

Rachel rolled her eyes in disbelief along with emitting a loud scoff and crossing her arms, "And _how _did you figure that one out? Him calling Blaine couldn't be anything but bad for both of them!"

Brody sighed and looked over to Kurt who matched his gaze and slumped down further into his seat, this argument wasn't doing anything to soothe the dull ache in his head and all he wanted was to shower and sleep. Only a moment later Brody came back with a steaming mug of coffee for him and gave him a reassuring shake of the shoulder.

"Have you even seen Kurt cry? Get angry?" Kelsey's voice was trembling, "I've been in his situation and the way Kurt's dealing with this isn't normal! He needs to cry, scream get angry! Just something…"

Kelsey looked over to Kurt who rubbed his face downwards as a few tears fell down his face. Kurt wasn't sure if it was seeing his friend in such a distressed state or if it was due to her stating the downright obvious out loud. Kurt tightened his eyes when his shirt clad friend looked at him to say something, anything to make Rachel understand and he could feel the look of disappointment radiating off his work mate, he would have said something and he knew he should have but the tightening in the back of his throat followed with a dry sensation convinced him otherwise.

"Whatever…" She chucked Kurt's phone over to him and walked out the apartment slamming the sliding doors as she did so. Sliding down the door on the other side she sighed and realisation hit her when she looked down at her bare legs.

"DAMMIT!" She slammed a fist on the wall and the door clicked open on the other side. Sebastian was getting ready to come out with a snarky comment and roll his eyes when he looked at the girl who had now curled up on the floor looking a tad pathetic. "You can laugh you know… I'm pretty much asking for it."

Sebastian just shook his head and offered his hand out to her which she took gratefully when he led her into his apartment.

"You still need to make me that damn sandwich woman."

* * *

"That was uncalled for Rach… you didn't need to speak to her like that." Kurt looked over to her with the tang of the coffee still fresh on his lips finding it helped him gain a little composure and started to feel alert. "I admit she might have been a little to blame but-"

"Hey, hey! What? Kurt! The girl was showing you a good time and from what it sounds it was until you got carried away!" Brody stood up somewhat mad now, "Everyone has been there, had a bad night and lets be fair when she didn't know what to do she asked for help right?"

Kurt nodded faintly drinking in the words like they were imparting wisdom on him and suddenly felt numb.

"But still, she shouldn't have been so irresponsible!"

"Rachel that's enough!" Kurt's voice rebounded off the walls in a sharp tone making his roommate fall quiet. "When we see her next we are apologising, ok?"

* * *

Upon entering the office the following week Kurt felt his chest pang when he saw Kelsey's desk empty. He had stumbled across it when the brunette hadn't bothered giving him any head up's or morning coffee's and even though the notions were missed he was starting to appreciate it because if she had been there he would have been prepared to see Alex that morning.

Yes, Alex.

The blonde beamed at him from across the lobby up until the point of entry to the office when he looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"How are you feeling? It was a good night, right? Kurt felt waves of tingles from the mere sound of Alex's voice; sturdy but caring. Shuffling his feet Kurt looked down then up at the same time Alex did and they both let out an airy laugh at the coincidence.

"I enjoyed myself. I really did..." Kurt sucked in a large amount of air, "Look, Alex… I'm so sorry about what happened and i-"

"Kurt, don't worry about it. You just came out of a relationship and with alcohol being around I shouldn't have taken advantage. I really like you and if at some point you would like to I want to take you out, date you…" Alex looked into his eyes and held his arms in a comforting way. "Whether it happens or not, I won't push it. I'm fine with whatever you're comfortable with."

In the back of his head he imagined a squeal of awe in the sound of Kelsey's tone which made him feel a bit guilty once more for being side tracked by the hunky model when he should be apologizing to her but it was balanced by the warming sensation of clearing the air between them, Alex was definitely a nice guy.

"Everyone from the office is meeting up after work for a few beers." Alex mentioned and laughed when he saw Kurt's eyebrow arch a little. "Everyone?" Kurt smiled a little as he looked around. He knew very well that some people were so far up themselves with having their jobs at Vogue fueling those ego's that almost half of them wouldn't go for beers.

"Well, the cool, _young_ people are coming! From office, make-up, models and more. We're meeting at 'Pulse' the bar across town."

* * *

Walking down the road he felt the chill on his back and suddenly wished he had worn something a bit warmer and he rubbed his arms and came up to his destination. With a name like 'Pulse' he would have expected a night club sort of scene but it was quaint and laughter filled the room from various groups scattered around the tables and bar.

Crooning his neck he caught the attention Wendy and Lou who he recognized as stylists from the creative department, Marcus from accounting and various other members of the Vogue team who waved at him to come over and join them. As he sat down an arm reached over his shoulder to place a drink down in front of him, looking up he smiled at Alex who had clearly seen him enter the bar and get him a beverage.

"That karaoke is about to start! I can't wait for this; Kelsey always does the entertaining ones!" Alex gushed as he took his seat making Kurt choke a little on the liquid.

"Kelsey's here? Where? I haven't seen her at work…" His blue eyes scanned the masses of people for her and when he got up slightly Alex pulled him down by the shoulder and pointed to the stage. "She always comes out to these things, she can't stay away!"

A large 'O' shape formed on his lips and Kelsey stood on stage laughing with the guy who was setting up with her, a guy he recognized as none other than his pig-headed neighbor She wore a navy blue dress which sparkled under the spotlight and floated off her hips with her hair done all big and bouncy. Sebastian on the other hand wore a simple black knit jumper with a v-neck and only reaching a third of the way down his arms and navy blue jeans.

Kurt watched him adjust his glasses as he took one microphone for himself and Kelsey took another. Kurt felt a massive grin tug at his lips as the opening chords to ACDC'S 'Shoot To Thrill' echoed through the bar and the two performers who clearly had a few were swaying in a mocking way to the rock song.

He had to admit they sang extremely well for a pair of drunk people and the way they danced around the stage had everyone in fits as they clapped or sang along.

The song came to an end and Kurt made his way to the stage to catch the pair making Alex look over in wonder.

"Kelsey! I'm sorry!" He yelled out a bit loudly but no one cared, the girl in question shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "We cool baby just keep your snappy roommate away from me. I won't be nice in future!"

Kurt grinned as she shimmied past him to dance manically to another ACDC song that from what he remembered from Finn's music collection must have been 'It's A Long Way To The Top.' Feeling a tap on his shoulder he spun around to meet a grinning Sebastian.

"Sup Gay Face… Doesn't seem like your scene?" It wasn't a judgement but more of a question and probably the most civil tone he had spoken in. Kurt clucked his tongue and met his green eyes with a sly smile.

"It's not but I got invited and thought it would be worth having a good time but seeing as they just let anyone in…" he gestured to the whole of Sebastian, "I may just leave…"

Sebastian laughed and in turn Kurt did so also. Was he flirting? No, Kurt Hummel could not be flirting with the slut across the hall could he? The buzz from his drink made his head a bit hazy and all he could focus on was the intensity of green behind the glasses and for once he thought 'Screw It!"

"You should come sing! Come on!" Seb pulled Kurt by his arm making him panic a little as he found himself on stage.

"I can't! I've never performed in a bar! That and I'm pretty sure the drink I had was really strong…" Kurt fumbled his words and got off stage and far across the room away from the bar, he groaned as yet another song by ACDC played and he sipped another drink at the bar to ease him a little.

"_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean_

_Was the best damn woman that I ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies_

_Knocking me out with those American thighs"_

Kurt turned slowly from the bar with his drink hot on his lips and his porcelain skin flushing a deep red as the wolf whistles burned his ears from the hordes of people following Sebastian with their eyes, the man in question coming off the stage and coming towards him with the microphone in a playful manner. He laughed a little and he was sure he heard Kelsey in the background whistling repetitively and screaming 'Get some Hummel!"

"_And you shook me all night long_

_Yeah, you shook me all night long!"_

The way Sebastian came up close whilst singing was in a teasing manner and with a smirk Kurt took the microphone off him to be cheeky_. 'I'll show him…'_ Kurt thought to himself as he began to walk away from the man whilst swaying his hips a little feeling the adrenaline fill his body throughout, he missed singing and even if it wasn't his usual type by hell he was going to sing!

"_Working double time on the seduction line_

_She's one of a kind, she's just mine, all mine_

_Wanted no applause, it's just another course_

_Made a meal outta me and come back for more_

_Had to cool me down to take another round_

_Back in the ring to take another swing_

_The walls start shaking, earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching, we were making it"_

Kurt was giving it his all and not in a serious way, no he was letting go tonight. The porcelain boy felt his coiffed hair fall a bit in front of his eyes from the messy dancing and through it he saw Sebastian rock on his feet in amusement before stepping up to the silent challenge and taking another microphone and joining him to stand on top of a tiny table.

They sang in unison as they playfully moved next to each other, hips gyrating earning howls of approvement from some of the ladies in the bar.

"_You shook me all night long_

_Yeah, you shook me all night long_

_You really got me and you shook me all night long_

_You got me goin' and you shook me all night long_

_Yeah, you shook me then you took me all night long!"_

Kurt felt for the first time in months that he was finding his own in a single life that wasn't influenced by Blaine nor had the pathetic stigma of high school on it the only thing he didn't notice was Alex's upset look within the crowd.

* * *

**So I basically wanted Kurt to have a good time, he deserves it! Also in relation to the spat that began the chapter I honestly think Brody wouldn't like conflict and that he would see things rationally rather than taking sides even if he is romantically linked with Rachel. Also, I didn't want to make Rachel bitchy but it's the reaction I could imagine from her.**

**-Blue**


	6. Chapter 6

_**APOLOGIES! **_

_**This is a very short chapter but i've been snowed under with work and everything lately that and when you have a boyfriend that wants nothing more than to cuddle you in a death grip it's hard to do anything -.-**_

* * *

"So you do know how to have fun." It was more of a statement than a question posed between fit of giggles and small smiles. Sebastian looked over at Kurt who threw his head forward in a melodic laugh in a giddy way from the alcohol in his system. "I never pinned you as an ACDC fan."

Kurt calmed himself a little from his laughing, his cheeks tinted pink. "When you have a step-brother who listens to a different range of music, namely classic rock you can't help but know the lyrics. I guess it was one of many sad attempts at getting along with him."

Kurt flushed a shade darker in thought of the memories that came with the statement and how silly and embarrassed he had been.

"You have a brother? You guys don't get on?" Sebastian out his hands in his pockets as their shoes splashed the shallow puddles on the concrete. Kurt looked over to meet Sebastian in a smile followed by a laugh, "Me and Finn get along well. We're brothers, the fact that it's only by marriage doesn't affect us at all in a way we did grow up together even if we did only start talking to each other when our parents' were dating."

"And who was your friend back there?"

"My friend…?"

Kurt cocked his eyebrow trying hard to think, he had been out with quite a few work friends' and Sebastian already knew Kelsey, he was sure they we're getting on famously.

"You know blonde, abs and ass to die for?" Kurt rolled his eyes at the cocky tone rolling off of Sebastian's tongue and shook his head knowing very well who he was talking about.

"Alex is a work colleague, at vogue." He sighed a little, "A model."

Sebastian whistled in approval as Kurt bit his lips inwards and nodded slowly, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his neighbour's cheeky behaviour. It fell silent for a moment or two before Sebastian roared in laughter and playfully knocked his arm in attempt to make Kurt either laugh or admit that Alex was in every way _fine._

"He likes you Gay face. That guy did nothing but ogle your ass all night when you were looking away so what's up?" Kurt's blue eyes snapped up to meet Sebastian's green in shock, had it really been that obvious? Obvious to everyone else but him?

"I just got out of a relationship…I got hurt and even though he's lovely and….gorgeous I just can't even think of that right now."

"Dude. You really need to get laid."

Kurt felt his face burn as it turned a bright red in anger, his nostrils flaring and his eyebrows knotting dangerously. His mouth gaped as he thought of a sentence and Sebastian flinched moving back, taken by surprise at the sudden change in attitude from his porcelain faced neighbour who looked like steam was whistling from his ears like a cartoon character.

"You are so VULGAR! Why I even confided in you let alone put up with you for the last couple of hours is beyond me!" Kurt's chest heaved, "You're a sick arrogant pig!"

"What the hell?! I'm just having a bit of banter with you." Sebastian sighed and shook his head before walking away from Kurt and turning back just once, "You need to learn to live a little! It's New York!"

* * *

**_Read and Review!_**

**_-Blue_**


End file.
